Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to computer networks, and, more specifically, to manipulating webpage content.
Description of the Related Art
Over the years, various forms of malware have been developed such as viruses, trojan horses, worms, etc. Some types of malware may merely perform annoying actions such as display advertisements to the user (e.g., adware) and slowing computer performance by consuming computer resources. In other instances, more advanced malware may attempt collect various forms of confidential information that may be useable for some malicious purpose—e.g., identify theft.
Various techniques have been developed to find and eradicate malware. Some techniques may, for example, analyze file signatures and executable behaviors in order to identify potential malware. Once identified, various actions may be taken to remove the malware—or at least isolate it so that it is no longer a potential threat.
This disclosure includes references to “one embodiment” or “an embodiment.” The appearances of the phrases “in one embodiment” or “in an embodiment” do not necessarily refer to the same embodiment. Particular features, structures, or characteristics may be combined in any suitable manner consistent with this disclosure.
Within this disclosure, different entities (which may variously be referred to as “units,” “circuits,” other components, etc.) may be described or claimed as “configured” to perform one or more tasks or operations. This formulation—[entity] configured to [perform one or more tasks]—is used herein to refer to structure (i.e., something physical, such as an electronic circuit). More specifically, this formulation is used to indicate that this structure is arranged to perform the one or more tasks during operation. A structure can be said to be “configured to” perform some task even if the structure is not currently being operated.
Reciting in the appended claims that a structure is “configured to” perform one or more tasks is expressly intended not to invoke 35 U.S.C. § 112(f) for that claim element. Accordingly, none of the claims in this application as filed are intended to be interpreted as having means-plus-function elements. Should Applicant wish to invoke Section 112(f) during prosecution, it will recite claim elements using the “means for” [performing a function] construct.
As used herein, the terms “first,” “second,” etc. are used as labels for nouns that they precede, and do not imply any type of ordering (e.g., spatial, temporal, logical, etc.) unless specifically stated. For example, in a graph having multiple, the terms “first” and “second” nodes can be used to refer to any node within the graph. In other words, the “first” node is not limited to an initial node in the graph, for example.
As used herein, the term “based on” is used to describe one or more factors that affect a determination. This term does not foreclose the possibility that additional factors may affect a determination. That is, a determination may be solely based on specified factors or based on the specified factors as well as other, unspecified factors. Consider the phrase “determine A based on B.” This phrase specifies that B is a factor is used to determine A or that affects the determination of A. This phrase does not foreclose that the determination of A may also be based on some other factor, such as C. This phrase is also intended to cover an embodiment in which A is determined based solely on B. As used herein, the phrase “based on” is thus synonymous with the phrase “based at least in part on.”